


Things that happened in Volterra

by Huggy6ear_Angel



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Aro, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, between Aro/Carlisle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggy6ear_Angel/pseuds/Huggy6ear_Angel
Summary: "Have you been with a woman before?" Aro asked. Carlisle shook his head."Do you want to?" Aro asked again and the blond stared at him for a moment, only to look away embarrassed.
Relationships: Aro/Carlisle Cullen, Aro/Carlisle Cullen/Sulpicia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Things that happened in Volterra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story is a standalone smut scene between Aro, Carlisle and Sulpicia, that technically can fall somewhere in the timeline of my other fic, but I'm not going to think about it too much. 
> 
> It's just porn, enjoy.

Talking to Sulpicia had been easy. The pair knew each other so well, there was no need for hesitation or shyness.

"Sulpi, dear, would you be interested in fucking Carlisle?" he had asked. Simple and direct.

Sulpicia looked at him, her eyebrows high, "Are you sure you want to share?"

Aro smiled, and closed the distance again to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist tighter.

"I can't promise he will be good, but I can promise _I_ will be good afterwards."

Sulpicia rubbed her hands over his chest, smiling at the proposal.

* *

"You've never been with a woman before?" Sulpicia asked, watching how self conscious Carlisle was.

The blond was standing, fumbling with his hands, unsure, uncertain. He shook his head.

"You poor thing... Aro holds you in a tight leash, doesn't he?" she teased, enjoying how embarrassed Carlisle looked, casting a glance to Aro who was entering the room, closing the door behind him. Sulpicia was sure, if vampires could blush, Carlisle would be red.

"And he is usually so quick to share," the woman continued, looking at her partner of centuries now.

"He offered before, I refused," Carlisle said and Sulpi thought it was sweet that he was trying to defend Aro.

"And now? You changed your mind?" she asked and removed her black cloak.

Aro had moved behind Carlisle, softly nuzzling his neck. The blond turned his head to the side, unconsciously giving him better access as his eyes took in the woman in front of him. He really thought she was beautiful, and now that he was allowing himself to look, he found that the sight of her did things to him. His body was reacting the same way as when he was looking at Aro.

"Isn't she stunning?" Aro asked him, sensing his mate's beginning arousal.

"Yes," Carlisle said and hesitated. His hands itched to touch, he meant to say more, but couldn't think of anything.

"Do you want to undress her, or do you want her to undress for you?" Aro asked without ever taking his lips off Carlisle's neck. He wanted to leave a mark, but nothing would last. He wanted to bite him, but it was too soon.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, too quickly. He couldn't think properly when Aro was glued to his neck.

Aro hummed, removed himself from Carlisle's back and went to Sulpicia's side, caressing her arm up to her shoulder, her neck, her cheek. She leaned towards his gentle touch and he leaned to kiss her slow, deep. The couple were making a show of it, and they smiled when Carlisle swallowed thickly.

Aro took hold of Sulpicia's over garment and removed it from her shoulders. Sulpicia did the same for him.

"You can join at any moment," she said but Aro knew Carlisle would do no such thing, unless specifically invited.

He moved behind her, and with a few quick pulls he had undone her long skirt.

Carlisle's eyes followed the garment's fall to the floor, before moving back up, slowly taking in the newly bared skin.

Aro and Sulpicia were both bathed in scars and Carlisle almost felt jealous. He tentatively unbuttoned his own shirt. The couple smiled as the blond gained courage. Aro grabbed Sulpicia's hips, pulling her to him as he thrust forward, making both of them moan softly.

Carlisle could not tear his eyes off them, they seemed to be so in sync.

Aro reached one hand around her, to unbutton her shirt, removing it quickly and leaving the woman in nothing but a black and gold corset. Carlisle averted his eyes, the habit too strong to avoid, but her soft moans were piquing at his curiosity. He couldn't refrain for long. Aro pressed his body against Sulpicia's back, both hands spread against her stomach and he moaned himself. They were showing off.

"Do you want to undo her corset?" Aro invited the blond who could not, and did not try to hide his arousal. Carlisle nodded, and took a step forward, sealing the distance between the couple and himself. He reached one hand up, hesitated, reached again, hesitated again.

"You can touch where you want," Sulpicia reassured him.

Carlisle looked into her eyes, and found her anticipatinng.

He placed one hand gently over her stomach, tracing the intricate lacing of the corset, moving it slowly to her side, too careful, too scared. Aro touched his hand and Carlisle breathed in surprise and relief. The older vampire gently directed the blond's hand higher, and higher, urging him to touch Sulpi's breast. She could not feel much over the thick fabric, but she hummed in approval when the blond's soft had made contact with the curve of her breast. Carlisle, urged by the sound, placed his other hand to her stomach.

He had just made her hum, he thought, Sulpicia had enjoyed his touch.

He looked at her, found her smiling, so he slid both hands higher, moving from her breasts to her collar bones, her neck, her jaw, and then hesitated again. Her skin was smooth like Aro's could never be, no matter how often or sharply he shaved. He found that he liked it.

His eyes drifted to Aro, who had taken a step back, letting the blond find his own pacing, keeping his hands loosely on Sulpi's hips. A reassurance that he was right there, he wouldn't let her get hurt.

Carlisle looked back at Sulpicia, his hands were holding her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks and could only think of one thing he wanted to do.

"Kiss me," Sulpicia said and he finally relented.

It was softer and more careful than either of them would have liked. But it was their first touch, it had to be slow. 

Sulpi let him set the rhythm, let him first explore her mouth.

Carlisle used his tongue carefully, in and out, slow but firm. She smiled in the kiss, let her fangs down, grazed the blond's tongue.

Carlisle groaned at the sudden taste of Sulpicia's venom and his own blood, and he leaned forward, lacing one hand in her hair, moving the other to her waist to pull her closer to him.

Aro touched Carlisle's hand, stealing the blond's attention all too easily as Carlisle broke the kiss.

But the brunet hid his face in Sulpicia's neck, taking Carlisle's hand in his own and directing it to the knot on the back of the corset so they could undo it together. Carlisle understood the message and returned to kissing Sulpi, starting with her lips, moving to her jaw, then her neck.

The two men fumbled with the laces, and when the clothing was finally undone and removed, all three sighed in relief.

Sulpi sighed as Aro kneaded her breasts in his palms, and Carlisle could do nothing but stare.

"You are overdressed. Let me help you." Sulpicia reached one hand towards him and Carlisle could not refuse. He stepped closer within her reaching hands and she immediately undid his shirt fully, pushing it against his shoulders, fighting to take it off. Aro let go of her, needing both hands to undo Carlisle's belt.

The blond moaned at the two pairs of hands on him and he bent forward, hiding his face in Sulpicia's shoulder, his hands finding their way to her hips and gripping tight at the muscle. He pulled Sulpi to him, forcing Aro to move too so as to complete the task of undoing Carlisle's trousers, causing the brunet to press on the back of Carlisle's hands and Carlisle moaned, feeling how aroused Aro was.

Finally the blond was free of his clothes, and he stepped out of them, guiding the three of them to step backwards. Aro moved his hands to Sulpi's stomach, moving lower and lower until she hummed, causing Carlisle to thrust forward involuntarily. Aro wanted him to make contact with Sulpicia's pelvis, but he wasn't fast enough in withdrawing his hands. Carlisle rubbed against him instead and a small growl left his throat, before he could stop it.

Fuck, he loved it when Carlisle growled.

Aro stepped back, giving the couple space. Carlisle pressed forward, moving Sulpicia back towards the bed, and the woman followed his lead, roaming her hands over his back, pressing and gripping.

Aro did not follow them, so Carlisle stopped before he joined Sulpicia on the bed.

"Aro."

That was all he had to say to have Aro run to him, press against him, hold him tight in his arms. Aro placed a light, playful bite on his shoulder before pushing him forward.

"Make her feel good," he whispered in his ear and the blond writhed against his grip, feeling Aro's erection behind his trousers.

He was let go so he leaned forward again, turning his passion to the woman before him, pressing feather light kisses over her stomach, her thighs, the side of her knees, anywhere he could reach. He looked at her face, she was smiling with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He allowed his eyes to roam over her body.

Beautiful...

He thought about telling her but decided against it. He leaned down instead, keeping his eyes locked with hers, and flicked his tongue upwards once. She twisted and let out a breath.

Okay, the reaction wasn't very different from Aro's, he thought.

He brought his hands to her hips, as she bent her legs, giving him better access. He looked down this time, trying to figure out what to do, how to approach her, when Aro spoke in his ear again.

"Softer," he said, and traced one hand over the blond's abdomen, giving him an example of exactly how soft he should be.

Carlisle was not many things, but he sure was a fast learner, so he used his tongue more gently, opting to start lower at Sulpicia's folds.

The woman sighed, content and infinitely patient as Carlisle found his way around. The blond pressed his tongue carefully between her folds, a surprised sigh left Sulpi's mouth, and truly he was surprised too.

He pulled back, wanting to see her reaction and his courage grew when she told him to keep going. Aro was holding his stomach, gently caressing his hip bones, keeping a lot of Carlisle attention for himself. He pressed his lips to the blond's spine, at the center of his back.

"Kiss her," he said and Carlisle immediately wrapped his lips around Sulpi's heat, sucking at the wetness.

Sulpi moaned, her hands flew to Carlisle's hair, and the blond, excited, pressed his tongue inside again, keeping his lips tight on her. Sulpi guided him where she wanted him, and Carlisle followed her lead, releasing his lips and using his tongue to lap at her wetness.

He liked this, he thought, just as much as he liked sucking Aro's dick.

As if hearing his thoughts, Aro pressed his palm to Carlisle's erection, making him buck forward, lose his focus around Sulpi's clit, press harder. Sulpi yelped, pulled at his hair and he moved his hands to caress up her belly, squeeze her breasts.

"Sorry," he said and licked a long stripe along her pussy.

He crawled up the bed too, forcing her legs wider, and kissed a trail from her bellybutton to the dip between her collarbones and then going directly for her lips. He hummed at the way she lapped at his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her back and pushed her up the bed, crawling back over her, this time leaning his weight down, confident he wouldn't crush her, confident she could take it.

Aro had let go of him, and Carlisle let it be for another moment, too busy exploring Sulpi's mouth. He stretched one of his legs back, lowering his hips down. His cock touched her lower belly and he hissed.

"Aro," he said, out of breath.

Neither Aro nor Sulpicia knew whose name he meant to call. The darker vampire followed the pair on the bed, calculating whether or not it had been a mistake. He placed himself to the side, not entangled in the pair. Sulpicia moved her hand down Carlisle's abdomen, enjoying the way he shivered at her touch. She took hold of his cock, making him cry out.

"Aro please."

Fuck, it was deliberate. Carlisle called Aro on purpose.

Sulpi thrust her hips up, rubbing herself against Carlisle who moaned, gripped her thighs tight, thrusted forward, taken by the momentum. Sulpi guided Carlisle's cock to her entrance, and he lifted his head to look at her. She nodded enthusiastically, so he pushed his hips forward, slowly, expecting resistance but finding none.

_That was different._

The head of his cock was in, and Sulpi squeezed around him with a smile, knowing it would be too much for the inexperienced vampire to take.

Carlisle tried to hold back, he really tried, but his hips moved on their own and he pushed all the way in, a shaky "sorry" leaving his lips.

It felt so good, so smooth, so welcoming and for a moment he forgot all about Aro.

Sulpi was not bothered by his rough entrance. She wrapped her legs around the blond's waist, pulling him even closer. Carlisle moaned, pulled his hips back a little before thrusting forward, wanting to hear Sulpi moan too.

He pushed his body up, wanting to see Sulpicia spread underneath him. The change in position caused her to flex and squeeze around him once more and he writhed, pushing her belly down, to keep her still or he was going to lose himself all too quickly.

Carlisel squeezed his eyes shut, "Aro please touch me," he said and moaned when a familiar pair of hands were on him.

He started moving his hips, a content sigh leaving Sulpi's throat, and Carlisle let his head bend forward, let his hands roam freely over her body. He stroked and he squeezed and he caressed and then Sulpi was meeting him thrust for thrust and Aro's hands were wrapped around his frame, one spread over his stomach, the other over his chest, as if Aro was hanging on him, as if it was Aro that would fall without his touch.

"Touch her again," Aro whispered in his ear and Carlisle stammered in his rhythm, accidentally finding a spot deep inside Sulpi that made the woman moan openly.

"Please, Aro, I need you," Carlisle said so quietly that Aro almost didn't catch it.

"I'm here," he said, unsure of what the blond was really asking.

"Inside me, please," Carlisle said louder this time.

Both Aro and Sulpi froze for a moment, shared a look. They were expecting as much, but not now, not the first time.

Carlisle was too lost to recognise the change in the atmosphere. He had made it his mission to find that spot again, on purpose this time. He leaned down to lavish Sulpi's neck in light kisses and tiny bites.

Aro moved between Carlisle's legs, making him moan again. Sulpi was forced into a different position so there was space for both men. He quickly undid his belt, freeing his cock, but keeping his clothes on.

Fuck he was so hard and Carlisle's little noises made him ache.

He reached one hand around the blond, leaned heavily over him.

"I said touch her again," he said, his voice deeper than before.

Carlisle trembled, Sulpi moaned, loving it when Aro took command. She had learnt over the years how to change his approach if she wanted to, but Carlisle stumbled over his words, a mix between 'sorry' and 'yes' was what he ended up saying. He quickly moved one hand away from Sulpi's breasts to touch her where he assumed Aro meant. Aro was pressing against the base of Carlisle's cock until he heard Sulpi cry out in pleasure. He pressed his hand against her too, making sure Carlisle felt it, gathering some slick on his fingers.

He withdrew a bit, using his other hand to spread the blond's cheeks apart. He pressed his lubed finger against Carlisle's entrance, making his movements inside Sulpi stutter, and the woman moaned, reaching one of her own hands towards her clit, to help direct Carlisle better. Aro pressed inside slowly, recognising Carlisle's efforts of keeping his rhythmic thrusts and fiercely wanting to change that.

He didn't want to hurt the blond, so he carefully pressed his finger in and out, before adding a second one. He avoided the blond's prostate on purpose, listening to Sulpi's increasingly desperate moans. She was close, very close, and Carlisle was desperately holding back.

He withdrew his fingers, reached around once more to gather some more slick, barely finding room, as the two of them were fighting to be the one to bring Sulpi off.

He spread the slick over his cock and, aligning himself, he pushed forward, knowing he had rushed in preparing the blond and hating that he would probably have to pull out immediately. Carlisle, stopping his thrusts, rested his face against Sulpi's stomach, blocking her access to her clit and effectively pulling her back from the edge.

He breathed out as the head of Aro's cock was fully inside him, allowed himself another moment, as both Sulpi and Aro seemed to be waiting for him and then resumed thrusting, slower, shallower. He took one of Sulpicia's nipples in his mouth, as an apology for not making her finish before and he was sure he was forgiven when Sulpi gasped.

Aro pushed a little bit forward, then pulled back, not even trying to follow Carlisle's rhythm and soon enough he had bottomed out, pushing the blond forward, forcing him to stop as Sulpi groaned in frustration. Aro pressed two expert fingers against her clit and pulled his torso back, allowing Carlisle to move again if he so wished.

Carlisle didn't have time to lift his head up, to try and thrust, before Aro pushed inside him again, and then again and then again. He kept his teeth gritted shut, as every thrust moved him inside Sulpi and pressed him against Aro's hand on her.

Sulpi hummed contentedly, more because of Aro's skills than Carlisle's but the blond could not find half a wit to care because Aro had changed his rhythm, grazing by Carlisle's prostate every time. Carlisle barely fought back a moan, and then a groan, and on the next thrust a whimper as Aro finally took pity on him and hit his spot. Carlisle released Sulpicia's body from his hold, gripping the bed sheets, crumpling them in his fists.

Aro stood straighter, adjusting his own weight on his knees, because he needed both his hands to grab onto Carlisle's hip bones.

"Touch her, like I was doing" he said and Carlise obeyed immediately.

Having lost the power to thrust on his own, he let Aro set the rhythm, and placed soft kisses on Sulpi's stomach, on her ribs, under her breasts. It was tender and a direct contradiction to the rhythm Aro was setting. Carlisle whimpered again at a particularly hard thrust.

"Aro I-" he tried to say but his voice broke into a cry of pleasure before he managed to speak.

It was fine, Aro knew what he meant, Sulpi knew what he meant, so Carlisle didn't try to speak again, choosing instead to capture Sulpi's lips in a kiss that the woman generously allowed him.

Aro quickened his pace, and Carlisle was right there, right there, when Aro growled. He took a step back pulling Carlisle with him by his hold on the blond's hips, pulling him out of Sulpi.

Carlisle trembled and writhed, "No-" he managed to say in a broken voice, and moved one hand down to take hold of himself.

Aro nearly shouted a command in a language Carlisle did not speak, and before the blond had reached his dick, Sulpicia had moved from under him and had gotten hold of his hands, pinning them down on the bed. Carlisle pulled against her, shaking, panting, but couldn't break free. Aro resumed his thrusts, slower than before.

"Aro," Carlisle whispered, his voice not cooperating well at all.

"I thought I could do this," Aro said and pulled Carlisle up by his neck away from Sulpi and closer to himself, changing the blond's position so that he had no leverage and no freedom of movement, with his hands pinned down and his neck exposed back.

"Aro, please, I'm so close," Carlisle begged, desperate.

He was losing his mind as Aro was hitting his spot again and again and again.

"I don't want you to finish for anyone but me," Aro said right next to Carlisle's ear, keeping the blond's head tipped back by a strong grip under his jaw.

"Yes, Aro, please," Carlisle agreed, too lost, completely incapable of thinking.

"Every time you are inside someone, I want you to think of me. Every time someone is inside you, I want you to think of me," he punctuated his point by a hard thrust.

"And I want you to only ever finish thinking about me." Aro quickened his pace again, Carlisle thought he was going to die.

"Just you! Please..." his whisper broken and shaking.

Aro reached his free hand to stroke the blond's cock, found it drenched from Sulpi's wetness and Carlisle's own precome. The blond moaned brokenly, and finally, finally he tipped off the edge, repeating "Just you, Aro" over and over.

Aro fucked him through his orgasm and when the blond tried to move away he pulled out, catching Carlisle before he could fall on his face and turned him around. Sulpi helped him lie down on his back and Aro had the presence of mind to recognise that he owed her. He stroked his cock over Carlisle's stomach, wanting to paint him, mark him. He moaned behind his tight lips, the idea that Carlisle had agreed to his possessive demand had him coming all over Carlisle's muscles that still twitched and flexed.

He leaned down, capturing the blond's lips as he came down from his own high. He looked up, realising Sulpi had left and he thought again about how he was going to repay her. He didn't dwell on it too much, as Carlisle was kissing him like a drowning man taking in his saving breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much loved  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
